Hidden Away
by Rei Taisho
Summary: Sakura has always hidden everthing nobody knows the real Sakura so now she has decided to go back to the past and fix her mistakes. tell me who u want sakura with and i'll make it happen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I do own Sakuras new attitude and personality.

Sakurawas always hiding she hid everything her talents, her skills, her beauty, her personality, her parents, her wants, her likes and dislikes. Her hiding never got her anywhere she realized she had made a mistake all that hiding had ever gotten her was distrust, hate, pain sadness, and 12 dead teammates, comrades and friends.

Sakura had seriously fucked up she had been so stupid she should have never hid all she has to do now is find a way to go back and fix all her hiding she would just let it all be known but how is she going to fix it all, maybe she could use **NO **it's not known to the ninja world yet it has never been tested well maybe now is as good a time as any.

Right, down, left, upwards slant, downwards slant, over, over, left, right over. That will do now to activate the chakra Sakura started to do the rhythm by patting her foot over each line needed and the chakra marking will start to gain its glow. There all done now just to think of where I want to go, keep it in mind and now all I have to do is jump in the center.

As soon as her feet touched the center of the chakra marking the ground seemed to fall beneath her as she soon fell into a sky blue abyss with white fluffy cloud looking things she was falling so fast she felt as though her head would fly off her shoulders and then she blacked out.

_**Was it good bad I need to know I've been doing pretty bad lately and it just came to me as a last minute idea so please r&r I've been feeling down lately and when you review it gives me the satisfaction of knowing someones reading and makes me want to update.**_

**Who do u want Sakura with just tell me and I'll make it happen.**


	2. my parents

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I do own Sakuras new attitude and personality.

"Congratulations Mrs.Haruki it's a healthy baby girl with the most _**black **_hair I've ever seen on a child her age, have you picked out a name yet."Sakura saw what looked to be a nurse talking. " I think I'll go with Sakura,"she heard avoice that sounded like her mothers say.

Sakura heard what sounded like a heart monitor start to speed up and then just stay a continuous **BEEEEEEP** **"DOCTOR SHE'S STILL BLEEDING!"**yelled an upset nurse. Sakura felt a pair of hands grab her and she felt herself being carried then set down on something that felt like a bed and someone started rubbing a cloth on her as if to clean her. Obviously the jutsu had worked..

The next time Sakura had awoke she saw her dad hovering over her "Oh Sakura I'm so sorry your mom didn't make it to see you out of the hospital lets just go home sweetheart,"she heard him say. Her father was the leader of the Haruki clan not a prodigy but still an unnaturally talented ninja he was amazingly smart and was a very tough man due to the Haruki bloodline limit.

Sakura knew instinctively her mother had died of major blood loss due to giving birth eventhough her mother had been a strong woman a prodigy herself at 13 Haruki, Nanami made special jonin and 4 months later made anbu captain one of Konaha's finest ninja offered the position of hokage twice but declined both times she was still human and could die and so she did.

_**So now her parent and what they're like is out so awesome and thanks for reading r&r I'm waisting valuable life here to write you this please acknowledge me and atleast review u don't even have tosay alot and flames are welcome just understandI need reviews to know you guys are reading and want me to update.**_

**Who do u want Sakura with just tell me and I'll make it happen.**


	3. my progress

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I do own Sakuras new attitude and personality.

_**Just to clear up a few things.**_

_**The 4**__**th**__** Hokage is on power**_

_**Kyuubi hasn't attacked yet**_

_**Sakura is 2 years older than teams 7 and 8 and 1 year older than team 10 because she always hid her real age for reasons that will be explained in later chapters**_

6 months had gone and past and already they had labeled Sakura in a class of her own she could walk 2 days after they brought her home and could talk even before then she could read, write, do math like adding, subtracting, and equations. Sakura was much more advanced than any prodigy they had ever seen she even beat Madara Uchiha in how fast she progressed .

At the age of 2 Sakura knew all the handsigns their symbols and all the jutsus Konaha could teach her and her chakra levels were much higher than any genin or chuunin. The Elders had found it simply amazing that Sakura had unlocked her bloodline limit a 1 year and 4 months of age. Sakura herself knew the kyuubi attack was going to happen soon her bloodline limit had the gift of sight.Today was the day that Sakura and her father went to tell the Elders and Hokage.

" We need to see the Hokage it's extremely urgent," her father pressed the woman at the counter.

"I need to know if if he's available is it important Haruki san?" she asked." It's a life or death situation,"he told her. "Hokage sama, Haruki sama is here and he says it's a life or death matter__sir," she spoke into a speaker. "Send them in right away Komatsu ( made it up ) " came a slightly crackley voice from the the speaker. " Your free to go in Haruki sama," said the lady kindly. This was it this is when Sakura is gonna warn them and maybe change a few peoples fates including her own.

_**What do you think I promise the next chapter gonna be longer than this I was just pressed for time here and thanks for all your support and remember I need reviews and ideas to keep the story going **_

**Who do u want Sakura with just tell me and I'll make it happen.**

JA


	4. My child years are here again

Hey does anybody know any mp3 sites where you can download music for free I would like to know please I'm gonna put songs in my story and sorry I haven't updated in forever finals are here and I have a really bad head cold ( even though I don't act like it ; ) Sakura has no conscience inner self whatever because she isn't hiding everthing any more.

Also this chapter is gonna go fast so try to keep up.

To download the pictures download the C:\Documents thing like copy it paste it in the URL box and click go

C:\Documents and Settings\WINDY\My Documents\My Pictures\all folders\photos of Rei\Gakuen Alice Academy headmistress pink outfit blonde.jpg

Sakuras mom the one with pink hair

C:\Documents and Settings\WINDY\My Documents\My Pictures\all folders\New Folder\hthe.jpg

Sakuras dad

C:\Documents and Settings\WINDY\My Documents\My Pictures\all folders\vampire clan and friends\sdafvdavz.jpg

Rei Sakuras teacher and I think you can call her a motherish figure?

C:\Documents and Settings\WINDY\My Documents\My Pictures\all folders\photos of Rei\thcool.jpg

another picture of Rei her hair often changes colors and curly to straight

C:\Documents and Settings\WINDY\My Documents\My Pictures\all folders\photos of Rei\thBlackWidow.jpg

Sakura child

C:\Documents and Settings\WINDY\My Documents\My Pictures\all folders\kutfykuyfkuyf.jpg

Sakuras clan symbol

C:\Documents and Settings\WINDY\My Documents\My Pictures\all folders\photos of Rei\kimono.jpg

Sakuras Kimono pattern wrong colors and style only its pattern

_Suddenly I turned around and she was standing there_

_With silver bracelets on her wrists and flowers in her hair_

_She walked up to me so gracefully and took my crown of thorns_

" _Come in, " she said " I'll give you shelter from the storm. "_

- Bob Dylan

Sakura's POV

The wind blew and the grass and leaves of century old trees blew.

'So this is 6 year old Neji, well this just means he will receive the caged bird seal in a few years. Well we'll just have to change that won't we'. A very Akatsuki material looking smirk crossed the 5 year olds face. " Sakura don't give that smile in front of the civilians, " her aunt Mimori whispered furiously. " Don't be harsh on the girl Mimori, I was the same way when I was younger, " said her only mother figure Rei. " No, you weren't the same , you were even worse, " said Mimori. Rei didn't at all seem fazed by the comment given to her by Mimori. " Sakura, if you want to do things right let him come to you, " Rei advised. ' I sware she can read minds '. " Maybe I can Sakura , maybe I can, " was her only reply her face remaining emotionless.

Neji"s POV

My father seemed very upset as he told me that I was to protect Hinata Sama with my life , but I didn't see what was so bad about it. My eyes then landed on a girl with the blackest hair I have ever seen put up in a large bun with a single braid hanging from that the bun was held with two crystal chopsticks, gold and ruby ornaments dangling from the tips and decorated down her braid. Her face was beautiful with a heart shape, high cheekbones, red eyes with a cat like pupil, and plump pink lips that stood out against her pale porcelain skin. Her dress was made of a white fine material in Chinese style with gold trimmings and red stitched on flower pattern an lines. As she moved to stand up the sun caught on her dress and gold and ruby hair ornaments giving her a heavenly glow.

" Father, " I spoke. My father turned his attention to me and I continued. " Who is that girl over there? " I asked. I pointed to the girl dusting off her clothes. " That Neji is the heiress to the entire Haruki clan, " he explained and went on to say. " They are known as the most powerful clan in all of Konaha, maybe even the world, " . The last part was what really caught my attention and I couldn't help going over.

Sakura's POV

I looked up to see Neji and his father coming towards me. Everything was going exactly as Rei Sama said it would. " Sakura Sama," he said then bowed Neji mimicking his movements. " Hizashi san how are you and your son? " I asked. " Fairing and you? " he implied. " The same was their something you needed? " I asked. "My son here wanted to meet you, ". Neji took it as his q. " Hello I'm Neji of the branch family, " he said. " Hello Neji San I am Sakura Haruki of the Haruki clan I look forward to hopefully making friends with you, " I told him as politely as possible. This seemed to please him greatly. The boy had no idea that by doing this I was saving him from what would have been his greatest nightmare.

1 month later

Sakura and Neji were what he called best friends. Sakura was still getting used to the idea although, she started the whole friendshipthing and implanted it in his mind. Anyway, that was all over with and all that was left was to finish planting special chakra to use as a shield from the caged bird seal. The only bad thing about this is she had to go to the Hyuuga manor full of arrogant, elephant sized ego, and obnoxious Hyuugas and to top it all off _**Hiashi**_ who she hated more than pink. You have to make sacrifices Sakura she kept telling herself. Hm, a visit to Itachi would make her feel better.

Itachi's POV

A leaf from a nearby tree fell slowly to the ground and with a glint of light it hit the ground and fell into many pieces. " As fast as ever hmm, Itachi? " Sakura asked. I opened my eyes as she noiselessly yet gracefully sat next to me. It made him wonder what she needed she only came by to play shogi but that wasn't it, obviously. As if reading his mind she spoke, " Itachi what do you see me as?, " an odd question and it took him a while to answer but she waited patiently. When I finally did answer she listened intently.

" I could say you were a friend but that wouldn't be the truth our's is a bond different than anything else, we are both prodigies and are pushed far past our limits each day yet, we are both children that when asked if we had fun the words sound so alien the thought of us having fun is so strange. I would have to say we share something more than friendship a sort of irreplaceable kinship and bond, " those were the most word he had ever said and probably the most he ever would but they were all for her a 5 year old child who understood him better than his own family and for the first time since I was a child I made contact with another in a nonviolent gentle manner.

I Itachi Uchiha an 11 year old almost 12 wrapped my arm around that 5 year old child and felt content as she laid her head on my side.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews they mean so much I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I had finals a chest cold and then I had major writers block hers the longer chapter you've ben wanting I love u all

Quote of the Day

Admit nothing. Deny everything. Make counter accusations


End file.
